The present invention relates to electromagnetic relays, and it relates, more particularly, to a relay arrangement wherein means is provided for protecting against undesired lift-offs from the yoke when the arrangement is subject to mechanical shocks.
A conventional relay of this type is described in German Patent Document DE-GM 82 35 283. The problem common to this and other such relays is that the armature is held in the bearing only by the relatively soft leaf spring and is ejected from the bearing by vibrations and shocks, at which time the relay may get stuck at the relay housing or deform the leaf spring. Consequently, safe operation can therefore no longer be ensured for specific applications.
As a solution for this problem, it has already been proposed that the armature and the yoke be provided with interlocking projections and tripping mechanisms, so as to protect the armature against excessive lift-off from the bearing. But there is also in this case the possibility that the armature may get stuck during strong shocks, which can at best be prevented by using components of complicated design. The application of additional safety elements would increase the production costs for the relay to an unacceptable level.